Plot Bunnies, Drabbles, and Oneshots
by Happy Camper27
Summary: For your viewing amusement, ideas and oneshots from my overactive imagination. Ranges from Hetalia to Percy Jackson, Harry Potter to Soul Eater, and everything in between! Will be updated sporadically, on my own whims. AU's and crossovers included! Please R & R!
1. Glitter and Pomp

**Glitter and Pomp**

Alfred F. Jones was _not_ stupid. Despite what the other nations believed, he was, in fact, quite brilliant. He just never showed it. The _only ones_ who knew just how smart he was, were his twin brother—Canada—and his sister—Mexico.

Of course, there were others who had an inkling of how smart and dangerous he truly was, but they had caught a tiny glimpse of his true nature. Japan, his best friend, and Russia, the psycho, were these few—though Alfred felt that China might have suspicions about his true intelligence and nature.

Sometimes, Alfred would grind his teeth, barely repressing a glare as everyone around him argued; they would call him names—fat, stupid, idiot, burger-loving moron…the list went on and on. And each time, he would contemplate showing them just _how_ smart he truly was. The genius that hid behind the mask. The brilliance that allowed him to take power, to _grow_ so quickly.

However, each time, he always remembered what would happen should they find out. They would be scared, and wary. Eventually, he knew, they would turn on him. They would 'eliminate' him for 'world safety'. And, in the end, he would be alone. Canada would stand by him, of course—but then again, would he? He had already forgiven his brother for the War of 1812, the burning of his capitol. However…Canada had already turned on him once. Would he do it again? Maybe.

Alfred knew that at the end of the day, he would be alone. He would stand against the world, as he always had. Everyone he had ever trusted—England, France, Canada, Japan, and others—had betrayed him. England had fought a war with him; France too, even though Alfred didn't even have an army at the time! Canada had turned on him, had burned Alfred's heart—his capitol. And Japan…his katana would forever be stained by American blood, dripping in the blood of innocents and Alfred's children.

Alfred knew, should he show his true self to the world, that it would—seemingly—be the end of his country. And, fortunately for the world, he refused to let that happen. For _he_ was the mastermind of this story, _he_ was the magician directing the show.

And, like a magician directing his show, he was completely in control. Perfectly manipulating everything—his show, his mask, was his glitter; his pomp and circumstance to conceal himself.

Because, the more the world thought they saw him, the easier it was to trick them.


	2. Invisible

**Invisible**

Matthew, for all of his attempts, was practically invisible. Even his 'older brother' (France) forgot about him. His younger brother and sister were, really, the only ones that ever truly remembered him. Everyone forgot _poor, little Matthew Williams_.

It hurt, it really did. Often, he felt that he could just…_disappear_ from the world, and no one, aside from his younger siblings, would even know without prompting. Maybe not even them. When these times came around, his younger siblings—more often Alfred than Sierra—would always know…always be there for him to rant and cry to. For him to lean on and be recognized by, so that while everyone else forgot, he would know that he wasn't forgotten by them.

Because, Matthew thought, that if his younger siblings ever forgot him…that might just be his breaking point. Instead of just bending, to be put straight again, to be fixed…he would break. No, no, he wouldn't just _break_. He would _shatter._ He would shatter into a hundred thousand pieces, never to be fixed. Never to be repaired.

But, for now, he didn't. And his younger siblings remembered him. Even if the world never did.

He trusted his younger siblings, would always trust them. The world? Not so much. But his little brother—dear little Alfred—and his baby sister— sweet, grudge-holding Sierra—would always be there for him. Just as he would always be there for them.

Even if, to the rest of the world, he was invisible and forgotten.


	3. Unlikely Circumstances

**(Crossover between KHR and Hetalia)**

**Unlikely Circumstances**

Lovino, for all of his irritability and his foul mouth, was not all he seemed. No one but Feliciano ever saw the rings he kept on a chain around his neck, the fluidity in the way he moved. Sure, he could be a coward, but that didn't stop him from being the head of the Vargas Famiglia. However, _this_ was something he had a right to be panicky and cowardly about. The World Conference was coming up, but this wasn't what was causing him to be panicky.

Nor was it the fact that the Vargas Famiglia was going to be hosting a Mafia 'ball' of sorts. The Vongola Famiglia would be there, as the Vargas Famiglia was allied with them, as well as other Famiglias allied with the Vongola.

What was causing Lovino to be panicky was the fact that the Mafia 'ball' was scheduled to happen on the same day as the World Conference. He had obligations to both; he _had_ to be at the Mafia 'ball' as he was the head of the Vargas Famiglia, but he _had_ to go to the World Conference with his chief advisor—his brother—Feliciano. They, for the last week, had been jumpy and internally panicking.

Of course, it all came to a head when they found out that _they_, the Italy Brothers, were expected to host the World Conference. Lovino shuddered to think what would happen should their separate lives as both North and South Italy collide with their lives as Lovino Vargas, head of the Vargas Famiglia, and Feliciano Vargas, Chief Advisor to Lovino.

Not to mention what would happen should the Vongola meet the nations…it caused Lovino to shudder. The Vongola Guardians were forces of nature, unstoppable; the only one able to control them was the Vongola Decimo—Tsunayoshi Sawada. And if they met the nations, people who were over centuries old—in some cases thousands of years old—and in many cases, possibly insane. Lovino knew that if the Vongola Guardians met the nations, it would be total and utter insanity. The collateral damage caused by the Vongola Guardians alone was shudder worthy.

The paperwork would be a nightmare, Lovino was sure. Somehow, they would _have_ to keep the nations away from their house—not an easy thing, especially with the Tomato Bastard stalking him—but they would manage. Somehow.

Of course, the day of the World Conference and the Mafia 'ball', Lovino just _knew_ that all of their attempts to keep their separate lives just that, separate, had all just been wishful thinking. Of course, the shouts of "EXTREME!" "Ahoushi!" "Bakadera!" "Jyuudaime!" and others, as well as multiple crashes, firmly knocked in the final nail on Lovino and Feliciano's coffins. It was official. They. Were. Doomed.


	4. Marukaite Chikyuu

**Crossover—**_**Hetalia: Axis Powers**_** & John Flanagan's **_**Ranger's Apprentice**_

**Araluen**

He had been alone for a long time, always blending into the background. His cloak was mottled, his throwing and saxe knives sharp. His bow was strong and his arrows straight and true. His blade was bright, unsullied by time.

He embodied all that his land was—the Diplomatic Service, the Scribes, the Knights, the Ranger Corp., the children and the farmers. His eyes were dark green, like the forests that grew lushly on his land. He was aware of every one of his fiefs, and a fierce fighter; no one, except maybe the Temujai, was better with a bow and arrow than him and his people.

His skin was pale, his hair a rich brown. His people were strong and hardy, well acclimated to the life offered by his land, and despite the recent threats to them, they stood strong. And they would continue to do so.

But now, he had friends. Rough, down and dirty friends who gave him purpose and companionship; his loneliness was now but a distant thought, a bare whispering of memory. It had started with Celtica, and now he had so many friends who would stand at his side…he honestly hoped that everything could just stay this way, even if it would never happen.

**Skandia**

His muscles were burly, and like his people, he was built like a bear. He wielded his axe with ease, taking pleasure in the fight, in letting the berserker rage flood his veins. His lands were harsh and snow-covered, but his people thrived in them. Their wolfships were the terrors of the seas, their raids brought them wealth. The recent treaties with other countries had brought them wealth also, this time by hiring out their services to protect the waters of other lands from freelance pirates.

And so, he and his people prospered. Perhaps not like the Arridi, or the Temujai—damn invaders—but they were hardy and fearsome in single combat. They had had their fair share of losses and traitors, but they had pulled through by heading at the problem the same way they did with most problems: charging it head on and hoping pure tenacity and berserker rage would pull them through.

That may have changed with international problems, but it was ingrained in who they were. Fearsome warriors, terrifying seafarers. No matter what, Skandians would pull through. They always had, after all.

**Celtica**

His lands were plain, his people mostly simple miners. They didn't care much for international matters, simply toiling away in the mines. However, he did have one person he had a treaty with—Araluen. Despite his weakness, he would do his best to aid the person who had promised so very long ago to help him.

After all, the Celts, despite their lack of an army, were—for the most part—deeply loyal. As long as Araluen wished it, Celtica would stay by his friend's side. They would support each other. Many of his people, despite their indifference, felt the same. If Araluen called for their help, they would come; just like Araluen had promised to do so very long ago.

**Gallica**

She was weak, she knew that. But, in her mind, the rest of the world could keep to themselves. She just wished to be left alone, to weather out her civil wars alone. Maybe, one day, her people would truly unite under one leader, but that day was far off. She could only hope. In the meanwhile, she would grit her teeth, stand firm, and weather the pain that so often racked her body and her lands.

**Clonmel**

He was strong, deeply so. Not in the kind of way that Araluen or Skandia was—the warrior kind of way—but in the way he simply took all that came at him. He weathered every storm that attempted to shake him to his roots, quietly took the pain when a weak cowardly King or a bloodthirsty, foolish and arrogant King took power. His lands, much like Gallica's, sometimes split, though Gallica's seemed to be almost permanent.

His people were easily swayed at times, occasionally called bumpkins by foreigners. But what did that matter to him? He was old, he had stood—and would continue to stand—against the challenge that was time. He simply continued to weather it out, knowing that one day, he would have the opportunity. The opportunity to take power. And when that opportunity came, he would grasp it, nourish it, and from it would grow a powerful kingdom. _His_ kingdom.

**Nihon-Ja**

He was isolated, for the most part. His language was strange to foreigners, his traditions and formalities awkward. But his warriors—his empire—were fiercely strong. He would never bow down to anyone; he would stand tall beside his Emperor and fight. His pride was almost unequaled by any other country, his deep love of traditions unknown by most other countries.

He was a puzzle to those who had met him. One moment he would be stoic, and the next he could be glaring at someone for a perceived insult. His Emperors rarely dissuaded him from these ways, but a few had quietly scolded him after the deed was done. They were the laid-back Emperors, the ones he felt lucky to have. After all, what use was pride without humility to temper it? What use was ferocity without honor to curb it?

Unlike the other countries, he remained to himself, even if he did appreciate Araluen quietly giving him a hand when the most recent uprising came. At times he wondered: if it came down to it, who would win? Him or Araluen? After all, he had his _shinobi_ and _samurai_, and Araluen had his Rangers and Knights. Both very similar, yet very different. It was at these times that he would look to the sky and be both reassured by the red colors, and unsettled. Red was the color of fortune—but for whom?

**Teutlandt**

Like her neighbor Gallica, she was weak. However, Gallica had many different, strong warlords that could at any point in time—if they fought and planned well—unite her country. Teutlandt didn't. Her government system was terrible, unable to do anything. The ruling class was basically useless.

Oft times, Teutlandt would wonder what would happen should her land simply…dissolve. She had been annexed before, by the Temujai, but to her that was rather common, even if she disliked it—no, loathed it—with a passion.

**Arridi**

His people were many and varied. His skin was dark, the color of _kafay_, the rich coffee of his lands. He was strong, able to bear the hot sun easily. He knew the ways of the desert, how to survive the sandstorms that so often ravaged his lands and how to find the oases that made survival possible.

The recent alliances with Toscana, Araluen, and Skandia had helped him, providing the trade that would help his people prosper. The soft, thin cloth that kept the skin from burning and the sand out was what he traded with Toscana, and in return he sent _kafay_ to the exuberant country. Both Arridi and Toscana had contacted Skandia with hopes that he would be able to help with the raiding of the rogue pirates. Araluen was the go-between for this, helping Toscana, Arridi, and Skandia reach a satisfactory consensus for all three.

At times, Arridi wondered whether the stress of it was worth having such friends—Toscana's exuberant militarism; Skandia's rough jokes, numerous swears, and rib-crushing bear-hugs; Araluen's dry, witty humor and sarcasm—and always, despite the doubts, knew that he would never, _ever_, go back.

**Toscana**

Toscana knew that he was strong—his military was well drilled and unlike most others. He knew that he was at times overly exuberant, but that was his way! His pride was fierce, though, and much of what Araluen and his people would joke about would get him and his people up in arms from fury. Araluen confused Toscana at times. The island country was willing to lend a hand—usually because some of _his_ friends were in danger—but he rarely held anything against someone else.

If anything, Toscana felt that Araluen was an enigma, a riddle that always had new lines being added. In a way though, he also felt pity for the country; Araluen had been alone for a long time until his people found a way to build ships—even with his friendship with Celtica (which hadn't started until long, long after the two were founded and born) couldn't have truly assuaged the pain of being alone.

After all, Toscana mused, being so seemingly singular was a truly horrific type of loneliness; the type that gnawed away at the mind, and pushed a country to the edge of insanity.

Skandia and Arridi were simple to figure out, for Toscana. They too had felt the pain of seemingly being the only one of their kind in the world, much like Toscana himself had at one time.

So Toscana let his exuberance shine through, lifting them up. Showing them that they were _not alone_.

Because, honestly, who wanted insane partial-immortals running rife through the world?


	5. Who's the Monster Now, Konoha?

**Universe: Naruto/Naruto: Shipuuden**

**Brief Summary:**

**What would have happened had Iruka never shown Naruto love? What if, instead of taking the Kyuubi's Yin chakra with him when he was sealed, the Yondaime left the Kyuubi's chakra whole?**

**Warnings: Dark!Naruto, Insane!Naruto, Homicidal!Naruto, etc. Death, murder, overall just dark themes. **

**Suggested Song to listen to while reading:**

**Monster by Meg and Dia**

**Who's the Monster Now, Konoha?**

_Naruto, 6 years old_

Blue eyes stared blankly out of a tanned face, radiating seeming innocence. Behind the innocence, there was pain, even as he stared at the shopkeeper who had thrown him out of the shop. "We don't want demons here! Go!" he snarled at Naruto, murmurings of agreement from the surrounding villagers. Naruto scrambled up, running off; suppressing tears the entire way. Once he reached a place he had found that no one else really knew about, he collapsed under the trees that surrounded his little, safe clearing. "Why?" he asked blankly, pain in his voice. "Why do they hate me? Why?! Why…?" he buried his face in his hands. "All I want is for someone to love me…even just a little bit…is that so bad…?" he whispered, a single tear tracing its way down his face.

The next day, he walked into the classroom, dressed in the only clothes the shopkeepers would sell to him—a bright, retina searing orange jumpsuit. The sensei, a chunin, had scolded him sharply, and the class had laughed at him. Inuzuka Kiba, one of his usual bullies, had jeered as usual; however, that day, they were pitted against each other in the taijutsu spars.

Inuzuka laughed as he entered the area the Academy used for taijutsu spars. "Ha! As if a dobe like you, Uzumaki, could even _touch_ me!" Naruto stared at him, falling into the ready stance the sensei had taught them. Inuzuka crouched, and the sensei called out sharply, "Hajime!" Inuzuka launched himself forward, but Naruto dodged, stepping lightly to the side. This continued; Inuzuka attacking Naruto, Naruto dodging, etc. until Inuzuka was snarling with frustration. "What a dobe! You can't do anything but dodge, can you? You're a coward, running away from my attacks! Stand and fight, or will you run like the monster my Kaa-chan says you are?" Naruto stiffened, hurt piercing through the usual numbness that hung over his consciousness.

His eyes narrowed, and if one looked closely, one could see the pupils of his cerulean eyes become slits. "Ha! Finally got to ya, huh dobe?" Inuzuka taunted him smugly. Inuzuka attacked once more, and this time Naruto didn't dodge. Something was roaring in his ears, a voice in the back of his head, growling for blood, to cause pain, to destroy.

Naruto grabbed Inuzuka's outstretched hand, before using the other to use Inuzuka's stomach as leverage to slam the boy forcefully into the hard packed dirt. The breath whooshed out of the boy, and Inuzuka lay there, trying desperately to recover his breath. "The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" the chunin instructor called out, glaring coldly at Naruto. But Naruto was too busy looking at his hands, flexing them, to notice.

For a moment, he had felt something. Something that wasn't hurt, that wasn't pain. It had felt…_good_. Almost addictively so.

Naruto turned away from the gasping Inuzuka, walking back inside. He would have to find a way to replicate it, this feeling…

_Naruto, 7 years old_

Naruto stood, surrounded, in an alleyway. He was surrounded by drunken civilians, all ready to kill him. It was his seventh birthday…also the day the Kyuubi was killed. One of the civilians tried to hit him with a bottle, slurring out, "Die, monster!" Naruto dodged, the strange rush he had felt when he and Inuzuka had sparred a couple months ago coming back. He had tried to replicate it, but nothing sufficed before. What was different now? He wondered.

In his inattention, he was caught in the side of the head by the bottle, which broke; shards of glass getting caught in his hair and skin. The rush suddenly upped, and blood roared in his ears. Power surged through his body, and he growled, anger engulfing his rational thoughts. "Monster?" he grabbed the civilian's arm and pulled him sharply towards himself; once the civilian was close enough he grasped the back of the man's neck and slammed him sharply into the wall behind him. "Maybe. But then again," he continued, having felt the vertebrae of the neck snap beneath his hand, "how should I feel?"

All of this happened in less than fifteen seconds, and the other civilians seemed almost petrified at the sight of their cohort laying face down, blood flowing freely from several head wounds and a broken nose. "Y-you demon! You killed Yori!" howled one of the civilians, his face contorted with fury. Naruto cocked his head, cold fury layering his expression. "Oh? Wasn't he going to do the same to me? Like _you _were planning to? I acted in self-defense. Maybe I should do the same to you? After all, you're planning on attempting to kill me,"

The civilians flinched back, before, slowly and one-by-one, they began to turn tail and flee the scene.

Naruto watched them, standing beside the dead body in the alleyway. "Monster…" he murmured, the fury beginning to seep away a little bit, leaving bitter hatred in its place. "How should I feel…?"

A dark voice spoke up from the back of his mind, its voice as sweet and smooth as honey; its tone spoke of vengeance, hatred, sorrow, fury, and so many other emotions that Naruto, for a moment, was caught up in the rush of it.

"_I don't know kit, but I sure can say this. I wholeheartedly approve!"_

_Naruto, 11 years old_

Uncaring blue eyes stared down at the mangled corpse beneath him. "Huh. She didn't even survive me cutting her wrists." Naruto's voice was cold, frigid almost. The girl beneath him was a civilian girl who was the daughter of one of the storekeepers who kept trying to beat him every time he entered the man's store. So, like any person would, he had sought retribution.

"_Nicely done, kit. Even if she died too quickly for your purposes,"_ Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune (who was, incidentally, sealed inside Naruto, as he had learned when he was seven), spoke up with cruel amusement tainting the growling voice. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Hai. She died far too quickly. I wanted her to die slowly," Naruto said softly, cocking his head to the side. _"You could always find another, kit,"_ Kurama said lightly. "Maybe, but not right now. Jiji is getting suspicious."

Kurama snorted. _"I still can't believe that you haven't torched this place yet, just because of the old man. But you could always get another in the next week or so, dress it up to make it look like a foreign shinobi,"_ Naruto shook his head, slipping out of the abandoned apartment in the redlight district that he had dragged the girl to, so as to be able to extract his retribution. "No. Jiji will be getting far to suspicious by now. If I do it again, so soon, he'll find out…and then I'll have to carry out a half-assed plan, Kurama. It wouldn't be a very revenge, now would it? After all, revenge is a dish best served cold,"

Kurama roared with laughter. _"I've taught you well, kit!"_ Naruto merely blinked. "Of course you have. You've taught me about the important stuff, ne?" his voice was innocent. _"Of course kit. Of course!"_ Kurama's voice was fierce. _"We'll get our revenge on Konoha yet, kit. And when we do, Konoha will have its own personal hell to be tortured with! Konoha will burn!"_ Naruto nodded, trusting Kurama. After all, Kurama was the only one who actually cared for him.

_Naruto, 13 years old (Chunin Exams)_

Naruto looked placidly at the boy in black, before smiling slightly as Kurama's warm chakra filled his belly. "Let him go," he said simply. "Why should I do that?" the boy asked rudely. "He's the Hokage's grandson, Suna-nin," was Naruto's innocent reply. _"Kit, I'd get ready if I were you. My youngest brother is near you." _

Naruto turned, smiling at the red head that appeared. "Kankuro. Stop. We do not need an incident," the cold voice that the red head spoke in told Naruto volumes. "G-Gaara!" Kankuro exclaimed, looking afraid—his fear-scent was nearly perfume to Naruto's sensitive nose—as the red head rebuked him. Sand rose around Gaara, his seafoam green eyes colder than ice. "Now." Kankuro dropped Konohamaru, who scrambled behind Sakura. "N-Naruto, who are these people? They're foreign nin!" Sakura stuttered, inching slowly away from her creepy teammate. "They're Suna-nin," Naruto hummed softly, staring at Gaara, who, he thought, looked a great deal like a tanuki. "They're here for the Chunin Exams, correct?" he raised his voice slightly at the end.

Before the Suna-nin could answer, a kunai shot past Kankuro's nose. "Hn," Sasuke's voice was as impassive as usual, even as he sat in the tree. "Sasuke," Naruto said sweetly, raising his voice. "Do stop that,"

Sakura inched away from her teammate, feeling fearful. The last time she had seen Naruto so happy was during the Wave Mission, and that had been when he had come out of the mist—having plunged in beside Zabuza, despite Kakashi-sensei's attempts to stop him—dripping in the blood of Gatou's thugs.

"Hn." Sasuke's reply was short, but even his pride bowed to Naruto. "Yes. We're here for the Chunin Exams." Was the red head's icy answer. "Kankuro, Temari. Come. We're leaving." The three turned away, but Gaara turned back for a moment. "You," he said coldly, staring at Sasuke, "what is your name?" Sasuke smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara stared at him impassively, insanity glittering behind the seafoam green. "Subaku no Gaara," was Gaara's reply, before he turned to Naruto. "Your name,"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Tanuki-san~," Naruto hummed, stepping closer to Gaara. "We're so similar, did you know that?" sand rose around Gaara, as though preparing to attack Naruto. Temari and Kankuro looked stricken and fearful, Naruto noted, before he returned his gaze to Gaara. "It's very nice to meet you, _little brother_," the final part was whispered, so that only Gaara could hear. Gaara's eyes narrowed. "I'll bet he's raging in your head, telling you to get away, ne?" Naruto smiled sweetly. "Shukaku always was a little wary of Kurama. I do hope that didn't translate to me, Otouto!" Gaara stared at him blankly, looking completely surprised. Temari and Kankuro stared at him, and Sakura and Sasuke merely took this is stride.

Despite Naruto being creepy and incredibly dangerous and homicidal, this was normal behavior for him. In fact, this was rather bland for his brand of weird. "Well? What are you waiting for, Otouto? Go on! Oh, and be sure to spill a lot of lovely red during the Exams, ne?" he said childishly, patting Gaara's cheek lightly before skipping backwards. "Bye-bye!" he chirped, licking his lips. The sand siblings left, and the three turned away. They had other things to take care of. Sakura thought about asking what had happened, but she kept her mouth shut. She had learned not to question Naruto.

Naruto stared blankly at the body of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the dead, wizened old body of the Sandaime Hokage. The one thing that had stopped him from extracting his revenge upon Konoha years ago when he was barely eight.

"He's dead…" he said blankly, tilting his head to the side. The person who had tried to prevent the villagers from doing what they had. The one person who, aside from Kurama, had actually cared. Kurama roared from within his psyche, _"Don't blank out, kit! Fight!"_

Naruto paused, a tiny smile tugging at his lips before he doubled over laughing hysterically. "He's dead…!" his eyes were wide. Pain and sorrow, two emotions he had long since stopped having to deal with, flooded him. He could feel the delicate touches of his insanity, the insanity of a Jinchuuriki denied the love it required, creeping along the edges of his mind. He could faintly hear the voices of the people around him, but right now, he was very nearly to the point of giving in to the insanity; so very much like Gaara had been on the very edge of giving in to his insanity.

It seemed so safe and warm…so very safe. _"Kit! Stop! You'll give us away!" _Kurama roared. The last thing Naruto knew of that time was warmth, safety, and blackness.

_Naruto, 16 years old_

Naruto watched, giggling, as Konoha burned. The shinobi, all of those worth saving anyway, had already been evacuated. They had left of their own volition, Kakashi-sensei among them. Naruto reached into his psyche, waking up the sleeping Kurama. "Kurama~!" he sang out, finally beginning to fall into the insanity that had been gnawing at his mind for years. _"Hrmph…? What is it, kit? What's gotcha so excited?"_

"Look at it, Kurama~! It's all burning! It's all so **p**_r_e_**t**_**t**_y_~" Kurama stirred sharply at that. _"What?!" _he peered through Naruto's eyes, and howled sharply. _"Oh, kit! You've finally started out revenge!"_ Naruto giggled softly, the insanity finally taking its root, Kurama simply letting it. Staying sane now had no use. "Let's make it rain blood,**K**_u__**-**_r_**a**_**-**_**m**_a! _R_**a**_**i**_**n**, **r**_a__**i**_**n**, r_**a**_**i**_n_~!"

"_Of course, kit. We'll make it rain blood!"_

Konoha had called him a monster when he wasn't. Well guess what, Konoha?

_You've finally gotten the monster you wanted._

_Congratulations._

**So, how was this one? Please R & R, 'cause while it may not be needed, 'cause I'm doing this anyway, it is certainly appreciated!**


	6. The Halfblood Sky

**Universe(s): **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_** & **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

**Brief Summary:**

**Tsuna was never Nana's son. Instead, his mother was Greek; and not just any Greek, she was Demeter—Olympian Goddess of Agriculture. So, with strained relations between Tsuna and his family, Tsuna is found by a satyr and taken to Camp Half-Blood. What will he do now, with the Vongola attempting to take him back to Namimori while the Second Titan War is going on?**

**Warnings: Halfblood!Strong!Confident!BAMF!Tsuna; AU for KHR; BAMF!demigods; Adult!Arcobaleno; possible OOC characters; OCs; Yaoi (BoyxBoy) fluff; first attempt at fluffiness and romance**

**Disclaimer: Now, I'll be posting these every couple chapters: I do not own anything you see in this story—except any OCs and, most of the time, the plotline. Now, read on!**

**The Halfblood Sky**

"Tsuna! Now!" Tsuna readied himself before exerting his control over the plants in the area to trap the massive hellhound that was attacking his friend. "Thanks, Tsuna!" called out Zach Michaelis, a Son of Hermes, already attacking the next monster after the hellhound had burst into monster dust. "No prob," Tsuna called after him, using tough branches from trees to incapacitate another monster and turn in to dust.

"Move it! Retreat, retreat! We're done here!" Esperanza, a Hispanic girl that was a Daughter of Apollo, yelled, jumping onto one of the pegasi they had brought with them. Tsuna nodded, running over to a pegasi and mounting swiftly. "Homewards bound! Back to camp!" Esperanza yelled, her pegasi already beginning its flight back to camp.

Soon, the group of Greek demigods were flying back to Camp Half-Blood.

Once they got back, Esperanza—as leader of the raid—went to report to Chiron about their success. Tsuna returned to his cabin, looking forward to relaxing a little bit in his and his siblings' cabin when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. "Welcome home, _koibito_," murmured the voice of his boyfriend/lover softly in his ear. "It's good to be home, Malcolm," Tsuna replied, leaning back into Malcolm's arms.

Malcolm leaned over and captured Tsuna's lips in a chaste kiss, and Tsuna smiled into it. "Ahem," a cough rang out, and the two broke the kiss. A few feet away, Katie Gardner stood, pointedly looking away. Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" Katie took in a deep breath, attempting to keep her 'overprotective mother hen' (as some of her siblings dubbed it) side from making an appearance as she saw one of her siblings kissing his boyfriend. "Chiron wants to see you, Tsuna," she said.

Tsuna blinked. "What for?" Katie frowned. "He says that there's someone here to see you," she said doubtfully, before looking sharply at Malcolm. "And you are going with him. I can't, for some reason, but _you_ are going. Because I said so," she said bossily as Malcolm opened his mouth. Malcolm shifted. "Actually I was going to say that I was going to go anyway," Malcolm said awkwardly, his grip around Tsuna tightening.

"Good." Katie's voice brooked no argument and was filled with satisfaction. Tsuna smiled, knowing that Malcolm meant those words. After all, he had learned Japanese so that they could communicate in Tsuna's native tongue!

"Come on," Tsuna said softly, grasping Malcolm's hand and pulling gently towards the Big House. "We need to get going," Malcolm smiled at him, his gray eyes warm and gentle. "Right-o, Tsuna," he said, walking along with Tsuna to the Big House.

Once they got there, they found Chiron in his wheelchair in the reception room—but there was someone else in the room. A man in a black suit and a fedora sat in the room, his eyes concealed by the fedora. Tsuna notice something else, a brilliant green lizard sitting on the fedora. It made warning bells go off in his head, his natural survival instincts going haywire. "Ah, Tsuna," Chiron said tiredly, gesturing for Tsuna and Malcolm to sit down. "Hey, Mr. Brunner," Malcolm said respectfully, using Chiron's pseudonym name.

"Tsuna, this man is here to talk to you—to give you some news," Chiron said, looking at Tsuna carefully. But Tsuna didn't hear him. Instead he walked up to the man in the fedora, lifting up the fedora rim carefully.

He took several steps back, his honey brown eyes widening in shock as Malcolm exclaimed sharply, "Tsuna! What's wrong?" however, he continued staring at the man; shock clearly written across his face as the man stared back with charcoal black eyes.

"_R-Reborn-oji?"_

**/End.\**

**I know, I know, I should be working on Seer of the Varia, but I've gotten something terrible—Shikamaru Block. (If you don't know what it means, check out my profile page. You'll find out.)**

**It's honestly my first time having it, and it's difficult to break free. So, with my muse playing hooky on me, I've been working on the plotbunnies in my head to try and get rid of it. Could anyone help me or give me ideas on how to get rid of it? It's really annoying!**

**Anyway, please R & R people!**


	7. A Heroine's Duty

**Universe: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**

**Brief Summary:**

**When Link was found in the woods by Bo of Ordon Village, not only was she mute, but she was…well…a girl. Now, blessed by the power of the Goddesses, she seeks to vanquish the twilight that blankets Hyrule after her friends—Beth, Ilia, Colin, Malo and Talo—are kidnapped by Bulblins and King Bulbin. What will be wrought by this change?**

**Warnings: Fem!Link; AU**

**A Heroine's Duty**

Light Spirit Faron spoke, it's wise and old voice echoing around the spring. "Now, Young Link, I shall return you to your true form," Link nearly let out a gasp as a weight she hadn't even realized was there was removed as the dark magic that the twilight realm had wrought to change her form was lifted. She stood in front of the spring, on two legs this time. She then saw that she wasn't wearing her old clothes, and felt a hat perched neatly on her head, leaving her bangs flowing out of it. "These are the clothes the Hero of old wore, Young Heroine," Faron intoned, soberness resonating in his voice. "They were left for the next Hero—of Heroine, in this case—to wear if the Goddesses chose them. And you, Young Heroine, have been chosen."

Link's eyes widened in protest; if she could've, she would have spoken her protests aloud. "Do not deny it, Young Heroine. It was only because you bear the blessings of the Goddesses that you were not turned into a spirit like all of those who are of the light world." Link shut her mouth, looking away.

Faron faded away, leaving one last message echoing around the spring. "There is one last light spirit who has had their light stolen, Young Heroine…the next spirit you must restore lies to the northwest in the Eldin Province. Exit this wood, Young Heroine, and restore my kin's light…"

As Link turned away, a shadowy version of Midna appeared in front of her. "Looks like we'll be heading to the Eldin Province next…" she said, but there was something in her tone that made Link shift and look at her in askance.

Midna's visible eye narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me you were a girl, Link?" she snapped, and Link saw one of her fangs bared at her in irritation. Link shrugged, and then touched her throat silently. "Can't you speak?" Midna asked sharply, only to be greeted with a sad shake of Link's head. "So…you can't speak…?" Link shook her head again, smiling slightly. Midna growled, practically hissing. "You could have written it out with you damn paw!"

Link shrugged. She was firmly of the opinion that what was done was done and that like time, a person should move on with their life if they were to get anywhere. "Hmph. Fine, get going then! We don't have all the time in the world! And besides," Midna said, looking slyly at Link. "Don't you want to see your friends again?"

**/End.\**

**R & R please!**

**(I'm still fighting off Shikamaru Block. Please don't hate me!)**


	8. Brilliance Hidden

**(Translations are: 'brother', 'Ve~ Oh God! How could they be so stupid?' and 'If it keeps my country in good shape, who am I to argue?'. Can be considered to be connected (kind of) with **_**Glitter and Pomp**_** and**_** Invisible**_**.) **

**Brilliance Hidden**

North Italy, or Veneziano, as he was known to most of the world—aside from those he counted as family—wasn't as stupid as people believed. Yes, his eyes seemed to be closed all the time, but that didn't mean he was blind! But still, he had learned to make use of how people viewed him. They saw him as being 'cute' and unable to take care of himself—so they did things for him.

His _fratello_, Lovino (or Romano as he was more commonly known), was one of those who actually understood why he did what he did. He knew that America wasn't stupid or idiotic—though he wasn't sure if America knew that he knew. He knew that Russia wasn't nearly as sane as he let himself seem. He knew that Japan, when he truly wished to be, could be incredibly energetic and eccentric. He knew things about all of the Nations that would make others panic if they knew he knew.

And yet, he still chose to stay as the 'bumbling idiot' that everyone thought was adorable but annoying.

_Ve~ Dio mio! Come poteva essere così stupidi?_

This was something he often thought to himself when people ignored some of the little slips that he would occasionally make; because, honestly, who wouldn't think 'oh God! How could they be so stupid?' if they were in his situation?

Often, when he was at a World Conference, he would look around and try to look past the masks the Nations erected. He would think of showing everyone just how brilliant he truly was; think of attempting to get everyone to remove their masks so that they could all be perfectly honest with each other instead of hiding who they truly were. But then again…

_Se si mantiene il mio paese in buona forma, chi sono io per discutere?_

**/End.\**

**R & R, S'il vous plait! ****I'm still fighting off Shikamaru Block—unfortunately! Please don't kill me! **_**Ve~ I have relatives in your country!**_

**~ ****Onnellinen** Asuntoauto27

**(Finnish, anyone? ^^)**


	9. Knowledge

**(Translation: 'All hell would break loose on earth' in Finnish. Finland's human name is used. Can be considered to be connected with **_**Glitter and Pomp**_**, **_**Invisible**_**, and **_**Brilliance Hidden**_**.)**

**Knowledge**

Tino Väinämöinen had been alive for a very, very long time. He had existed since before the twelfth century—though, admittedly, his memories of before that were a bit fragmented—and lived with Sweden until the nineteenth century, when his lands were handed over to Russia. His people, however, retained much of their autonomy, and as a result, so did he.

Russia had been, for the most part, generally nice to Tino. There were still times when Tino would shy away from the massive nation, simply due to the fact that he was all too aware of the violence the nation was capable of. But then again, Tino, with his incredible accuracy as a sniper, had the same potential. It was only during World War II, which he had attempted to stay out of—unsuccessfully—that he became truly aware of the potential that every nation held for pure, unmitigated destruction.

He had fought three different wars during that time; the Winter War and the Continuation War, both against the Soviet Union, and the Lapland War, which was against Nazi Germany. Each war had brought him closer to the 'breaking point' that all nations knew existed. He knew, that should he fall over that edge, the edge that marked the 'breaking point' of his sanity, it would take a great deal to pull him back; he had seen what had happened with Japan, America, and Pearl Harbor. It had only been after World War II had ended, after America had bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki, that America—who had been driven over the edge by the attack on Pearl Harbor—had regained his senses.

The entire world had been horrified. The pure brutality of what had happened had shocked them all. So he had become determined to try and help that from happening, by being happy and kind. He tried to cheer everyone up, and—in some people's minds—was motherly to most of the nations. His Christmas spirit was unmatched, and he tried his utmost to keep those precious to him from going near that edge…even if he couldn't really manage it sometimes, and despite the fact that Sweden called him his _wife_. That truly irked the Fin at times.

And he could only hope to God that none of the nations fall into insanity permanently. If they did…

_Kaikki helvetin karkaamista maapallolla_.

**/End.\**

**This is, hopefully, rather historical. I am an American, and so far I've started with Ancient History first; so if any of you have any corrections, let me know! This was a very interesting piece of literature to write, and I learned a bit about Finland by doing so. Unfortunately, everything I got was off of the internet and Google. Let me know if anything's wrong, 'cause Google can be a little unreliable at times.**

**~ Szcz****ęś****liwy Kamper27**

**(This time it's Polish! ^^)**


	10. Utopia

**Brief Summary:**

**It has been twenty-five years since the United States of America has cut their ties with the rest of the world, closing its borders to all but Mexico and Canada. All of the American people are perfectly aware of the supernatural, and often live in harmony with it. To the other countries of the world, it seems like a utopia. Is it?**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I am not Japanese (no matter if I'm learning the language); I am an American. How could I hope to impersonate someone so incredibly awesome as Himaruya-san? **

Matthew Williams shifted nervously as he waited in the airport, awaiting his younger brother's arrival. He was aware of the stares he was receiving; the people recognized him as a foreigner from Canada. There weren't all that many foreigners in the USA nowadays, though.

"Hey, Mattie," the familiar voice of his younger brother rang out from behind him. Matthew jumped. "Hey, Al! Don't do that!" his southern counterpart laughed lightly. "Whatever, Mattie. Come on, Sierra's waiting! 'Sides," Alfred sent a sly look at his quiet brother. "I'll bet you don't like being stared at," Matthew flushed. He didn't understand why the multilateral people of America, who were so in touch and accepting of the supernatural world, were so out of touch with the thought of foreigners coming into their lands as they once did so often before the borders were closed off.

"_O-oui,"_ he mumbled, clutching Kumajirou closer to his body. Alfred grasped the handle of his large suitcase, rolling it along on the wheels. As they walked to the exit, Matthew heard multiple languages being used, surprisingly not mangled though with slight differences to the original versions of the languages; he counted the languages, coming up with nearly ten different languages spoken by different groups.

It still boggled his mind that there were so many different groups that spoke languages other than English without needing to _learn_ English in order to be able to read the majority of things, unlike what was the case before the borders closed. "Al," he began, looking at his brother questioningly. "Yeah?"

"How are we getting to your house?" Alfred blinked, glancing back as he slowed. "Well, I drove here using my car, so…" Matthew nodded quietly. "Before that though, do you have your ID card from last time?"

"_Oui_, I do," he said, thinking of the card that the USA used. An ID card in the USA was a card that used the iris of a person to identify them, scanning the unique factors of that person's eye that couldn't be copied; one of the interesting facts of the system was that when the eye was scanned, the person's attribute (whether they were 'normal', which meant simply human without any supernatural abilities; symbiotic, vampiric, etc.) was placed onto the card so that when they showed the card along with their passport, they could be told a few rules specific to their attribute that helped to keep the peace between the people.

"Great! Alright, now where did I park?" Matthew shivered slightly. It was good that he had brought a coat—it was chilly since it was winter and the sky looked like it was threatening to snow or rain.

They were in a parking garage, or at least the American version of it. The Americans no longer used oil or gasoline; instead they used a magnetic system in accompaniment with solar energy to power their cars, cutting the amount of pollution created and sent into the atmosphere by over seventy percent.

"Ah! There we are," Alfred said happily, pulling out his key. Matthew sighed as his brother unlocked the doors and opened his for him. "Al, I'm not made of porcelain," he grumbled, getting in and buckling the seat belt. "I know," Alfred chirped, closing the door. He opened up the trunk, placing Matthew's suitcase in before closing it and clambering into the car and placing the key in the ignition and starting the car smoothly.

"_Chichiteux_," Matthew mumbled, pouting at his ostentatious brother. Alfred laughed. "But you love me for it!" Matthew scowled half-heartedly, pouting affectionately at his brother. "Under protest," he grumbled, clutching Kumajirou closer. Alfred grinned, backing out of the parking spot. "Of course." He said teasingly, beginning the drive to his house.

Matthew stared out of the clear glass window, watching as delicate snowflakes began to drift down from the stormy New England sky. When they arrived at Alfred's house, Matthew shivered as he stepped out of the warm car. It truly was incredibly cold. "Go on inside, Mattie; Sierra's waiting," Alfred said cheerfully, pulling out Matthew's suitcase from the back of the car. "What about you?" Matthew asked, worrying for his little brother. "I'll be inside in a couple minutes," Alfred grinned at his brother, and gestured vaguely to his bomber jacket which was zipped up, concealing what he was wearing underneath.

"Alright," Matthew said, frowning. "Be quick, though. I don't want you catching a chill," Alfred gave him a thumbs-up, his sky blue eyes sparkling. Matthew went inside, and was tackled as soon as he entered. "Mattie! _¿Cómo estás?_" Matthew huffed slightly, trying to get his exuberant youngest sibling off of him. "I'm doing fine, Sierra," he choked out, shifting uncomfortably as his little sister squeezed the air out of his lungs. "Air," he gasped, and Sierra jumped back, her long black hair bouncing with the movement. "_¡Lo siento, hermano!_" Sierra chirped, though she didn't look sorry at all. "It's fine," Matthew mumbled, and Sierra frowned. "Where's Al?" she asked, and Matthew shrugged. "Outside,"

"Inside, now," Alfred's voice rang out cheerfully from behind Matthew. They both jumped, Sierra having been too focused on her eldest brother to see Alfred. "_¡Dios!_ Don't _do_ that, Al!" Sierra exclaimed, glaring at her brother. Alfred laughed, grinning at them both. "But it's _fun_, sis!" he chirped all too cheerfully for Matthew's taste. Sierra obviously felt the same, because her eyes narrowed and she moved towards her elder brother with a predatory look in her eyes. "What are you doing," Alfred asked, moving away from his irritated sister. "Nothing," she said innocently, her dark eyes gleaming. "Now, come here, _hermano_…"

Now, there were two choices that Alfred could have made: 1) stick around and let Sierra catch him, or 2) run away for all he was worth.

Alfred took the wise course. He ran.

Sierra sprang into action, chasing after her wayward older brother while shouting out 'I'm gonna get you' and other things. Matthew was reminded of how Belarus would chase Russia, chanting 'Marry me, marry me, marry me,' over and over again. A pang of sorrow and nostalgia flooded him as he thought about how he, Alfred, and Sierra would laugh at it, making smart-aleck comments while feeling a minute amount of sympathy (or at least empathy) for the intimidating nation who was running from his obsessive sister.

Not for the first time, Matthew wondered whether Alfred would ever re-open his borders and come out from his near-isolation from the rest of the world. The rest of the Nations missed him, no matter what they said in public. He could see it in their faces, the way they acted when the subject was brought up.

But then again, ever since Alfred had closed himself off, he had been happier; the other Nations couldn't belittle him and bully him anymore, throwing scorn and sneers in his face after he had helped them when they had come to him begging for help. He was no longer wavering on the edge of being suicidal, and wasn't borderline anorexic anymore. In many ways, Matthew saw how much good had come of his brother shutting himself off from the world. However, there were downsides as well.

His brother was lonely; it was a fact. His brother had always been rather social, even before the Europeans and Nordics had come to their lands. And now that the only contact he had with other personifications was with Matthew and Sierra, it was quite obviously taking its toll on his younger brother, no matter the fact that pretty much all of the American population knew that the personifications existed. In fact, Alfred spoke quite highly of some of the supernatural beings he was often in contact with, who were practically immortal, such as the vampiric races.

They were, in general, peaceful. And while it was nice for Alfred to have other semi-immortals to talk with who halfway understood his position, Matthew knew that his brother needed the contact with the other Nations.

Maybe he would be able to convince him while he was here?

**/End.\**

**You know, my absolutely wondrous readers, I'm seriously considering writing this one in the future, after I've completed some of my other works. By the way, I'm sorry if these are seeming more Hetalia oriented (and they are), but I've been obsessed with Hetalia for a while and it's coming out in my writing. I'm sorry about that.**

**This was inspired by:**

**The New America, by PurpleLuna98**

**United We Fall, a documentary that can be found on YouTube; I highly recommend that you watch it, my incredible readers!**

**Translations:**

**Oui—"Yes" in French**

**Chichiteux—"Show-off" in French (I think. I ended up double checking it several times to try and find the word that had the best meaning for what I needed.)**

**¿Cómo Estás?—"How are you?" in Spanish, familial usage**

**¡Lo siento, hermano!—"I'm sorry, brother!" in Spanish**

**¡Dios!—"God!" in Spanish**

**Hermano—"Brother" in Spanish**

**Ja ne, Minna-san**

**~Contenta Campista27**

**(Hopefully the Spanish is correct!) **


	11. New Beginnings Important Announcement

Five year old Naruto was running; not just any type of running, though. It was the run of someone who was running for their life. It was October 10th; the boy's birthday as well as the day that Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure had 'defeated' (sealed) the Kyuubi no Yoko. Of course, for a reason unknown to the young boy, the older villagers regarded him as the Kyuubi reborn; since this was the case, they often attempted to 'rid-Konoha-of-his-dirty-and-wretched-influence'. Or, in simpler terms, murder him.

This was one of those times. In fact, it was usually worse today because it was the day that the Yondaime 'killed' the Kyuubi. So, they often formed a mob to attempt to kill Naruto; and as it were, it was what they were doing now.

Naruto panted as he ran; his chest hurting from breathing in the chill October air so quickly. He took several turns in succession, hoping to get away from the murderous mob. It didn't work. He glanced back, and saw the tell-tale signs that they were still on his trail. He sped up, ignoring the icy cold burn in his chest as he ran, determined to get away. His feet pounded on the packed dirt of the roads he was following; he didn't dare attempt to lose the villagers in the forests that surrounded Konoha—not only would he end up lost, he had a sneaking suspicion that no-one would come for him at all.

However, inevitably, he took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead-end alleyway. Not having truly entered the Shinobi Academy yet, he didn't even have the faintest clue how to control his chakra; much less perform the wall-walking he had seen the older ninja doing. He looked around, trying to find a way out before the mob caught him, but the footsteps were already at the head of the alleyway. "Look what we have here, eh boys?" a particularly nasty looking and grizzled villager sneered, advancing with the rest of the crowd. "A demon all defenseless, unable to stop us from putting an end to its misery!"

Naruto licked his lips. There was no way out now; he breathed deeply, trying to ignore the icy cold burning along with the shortness of breath in his lungs as he did so. "It walks in our village, putting us and our children at risk, and what does our esteemed Hokage do? Nothing! He lets the _bakemono_ roam our home, bringing naught but pain and fear behind it! This demon should have been exterminated long ago, but we will destroy him tonight!" the grizzled man proclaimed, sneering viciously at Naruto.

A fierce cry of approval came from the crowd, many of them brandishing improvised weapons. "We will rid our dear home of this _bakemono_, this _akuma_, and prevent it from harming our home any further!" the grizzled man howled, staring coldly at Naruto's fearful visage. "Goodbye, demon," he snarled, charging forward. The rest of the crowd took his cue; beating the poor child into what seemed like a bloody pulp—before long, the resilient child was unconscious from the beating.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself in a wet place, sitting on his behind; it seemed like a sewer. "Huh? Di'thos' vill'gers t'ss me 'nto a sewer? Bu' why…?" he felt the gentle pull from farther on in the sewer, like something wanted him to move farther in. Standing up, he noted that his injuries were gone, seemingly miraculously healed. He stumbled farther into the sewer, following the pull as it slowly became stronger until he came into a cavernous room with massive prison bars in place at the far end.

At the middle of the bars, where the two sides came together, was a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal'. "W-wha' i'th's pl'ce?" Naruto mumbled, looking frightened. **"Hahahahaha!"** a deep, rumbling voice howled out as demonic red eyes appeared in the darkness behind the bars. "Aiyah! W-who're ya!" Naruto yelped, falling backwards. **"I did not expect to see you so soon, young host,"** the voice rumbled slowly, the red eyes watching him carefully. **"As for **_**whom**_** I am, my **_**name**_** is Kurama. As for **_**what**_** I am…"** Naruto stared expectantly, the initial shock wearing off. **"I am what you **_**ningen**_** call the Kyuubi no Yoko."** Naruto froze, but made no move to get away. **"Oya? Aren't you frightened, **_**sukoshi ningen**_**?" **

Naruto gulped. "N-no," Kurama's eyes stared at him as slowly more of his face became visible. **"Oh? And why is that?"** Naruto licked his lips slowly, standing up. "You don' hur' me lik' they do,"

The red eyes narrowed. **"Hurt you? Despite my dislike of your father, why would I hurt you? Hurting you hurts me in the long run,"** Kurama rumbled, staring at the small child. "I don'kno'," Naruto mumbled, moving forward slowly. "They jus'do, I's'pose," Kurama growled deep in his chest. **"Come here,"**

"Wha're ya go'na do?" Naruto asked, moving closer. **"Nothing that will hurt you,"** Kurama assured the child. **"I just want to check something."** Naruto stepped up to the very edge of the cage as one of Kurama's tails snaked forward and touched his chest. "Wha'?!" Kurama gave a soft chuckle meant to comfort the child. **"Just relax. It won't hurt you; it'll just let me see the things you've seen."**

Naruto shifted as faint warmth bloomed from the spot that Kurama's tail touched. Suddenly, the tail shifted sharply, wrapping around Naruto and pulling him closer to Kurama while covering him in fluffy red fur. Naruto stiffened sharply at the movement. **"You've been through too much, kit,"** Kurama rumbled as he essentially gave Naruto a hug with his tail. **"Far too much."** Naruto scowled. "Wha'daya mea', fa' ta m'ch?!"

"**Relax, kit. I'll explain…in time."** Naruto blinked before his scowl deepened. **"It'll be fine, kit. Here,"** the tail was joined by another, this one scooping him up and holding him gently while pulling him closer to the massive being. Soon enough, he sat on the kitsune's tail, looking at the face of the kitsune. **"Just stay there and I'll begin my explanations."**

And so, the third jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko was given a crash course in just _what_ events had come to pass for him to have the massive bijū sealed in his gut. He still wasn't pleased that his father had been the one to seal the fox into him, though, no matter what Kurama said; but they were both fine with that. After all, it was something more to have I common between the two of them.

"**Now, there's the thought of your ability," **Kurama said, having just finished telling Naruto about the other eight bijū. "Wha'daya mea', K'rama?" Naruto asked, looking faintly apprehensive. **"All jinch****ū****riki (who actually make contact with their bij****ū****) are gifted by their bij****ū**** with one or two special abilities, unique to them alone. What kind of abilities depends upon which bij****ū****, however. For instance, the jinch****ū****riki of Shukaku, the Ichibi, would most probably have a strong affinity with sand; that being said, I need to decide what ability you'll get aside from the general heightened senses deal, which you would have gotten anyway—all jinch****ū****riki do."**

Naruto nodded slightly, before yawning. "'kay, K'rama. C'n I sle'p n'w?" Kurama chuckled lowly as Naruto drifted off slowly into the realm of slumber. **"Of course, kit. You need your sleep; but make no mistake—we're going to be working on your **_**horrible**_** accent tomorrow, understood?"** Naruto waved his hand sleepily. "_Hai, hai,_ K'rama," he mumbled before his body truly fell limp in the grip of sleep.

Kurama chuckled softly. **"Such an interesting **_**ningen**_**, aren't you, kit?"** he muttered before getting down to business. He had things he needed to do before Naruto woke up—otherwise the kit would be in substantial, unnecessary pain. Settling down, the massive fox bijū extended his senses and chakra; connecting with Naruto's. For a human, the assault of sensations would have been overwhelming, but Kurama was a bijū—a creature that had been in existence since the days of the Rikudou Sennin; his mind was far stronger than a human's.

Slowly, the fox began the changes in Naruto's body; the moment he had connected with the boy's chakra and senses, he had decided what ability(s) to give to the tiny child. as he worked, Kurama smirked. Konoha wouldn't know what had hit it!

**/End.\**

**Alright; this is something that didn't really leave me alone, so I wrote it up and posted it. As for what story will be updated next: it'll be AJoTT, then MotS, then GWMtGG, and then finally SotV again. Sorry for any confusion/disappointment, but I update whatever **_**needs**_** to be updated rather than in order of popularity. **

**Also, people! Listen up! SOPA is BACK! Yes, the bill that threatens our right to online free speech is back. For those who don't know, SOPA is a piece of legislature that essentially will have someone who does something so simple as stream a copyrighted song on YouTube without permission from the copyright holders will be treated as a felon. Yeah, you heard right! A FELON! Please people; stop this incredible infraction upon our rights! It's just YouTube today, but tomorrow it could be a fanfiction writer being arrested simply for using a canon character in a fanon manner! Or even worse! So, please, people, sign the SOPA protest petition to get that horrible piece of legislature out of the Senate or the House, or wherever it is and get it scrapped for good! Don't believe me? Google 'SOPA huffington post' and pull up the video on that website. You'll see just how much this piece of legislature infringes upon our rights to online free speech and more. I myself heard this from others, and have looked it up. Please, stop SOPA from being passed!**

**And with that, I am done. Please, my fellow Americans, stop this horrible thing from happening.**

**Ja ne, Minna-san!**

**~Happy Camper27**


End file.
